marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow King (Earth-295)
, formerly Weapon Omega, Apocalypse | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Astral Plane; formerly Apocalypse's Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 330 lbs (150 kg) | Weight2 = as Farouk, no weight as Shadow King | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Psionic entity without a body | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Interrogator | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man #1 | HistoryText = The Shadow King, a non-corporeal telepath, was an agent of Apocalypse. He was usually seen manifested as a cloudy face inside of Apocalypse's sanctum. He was the first to detect the presence of Nate Grey, prompting Apocalypse to send his assassins to attempt to kill the youth. When Angel's assistant Karma was captured by Apocalypse's servants, the Shadow King psychically tortured her into revealing the location of Magneto's X-Men. He later attempted to read the mind of Bishop, but Bishop's memory of the original reality (Earth-616) was enough to expel the Shadow King from his mind. Finally, the Shadow King followed Nightcrawler to the sanctuary of Avalon by hiding in the mind of Apocalypse's minion Dead Man Wade. There he took control of the minds of the many of Avalon's mutant and human refugees, causing great carnage. Nightcrawler, with the assistance of the psychic Damask and the time-stopping Switchback, was able to physically teleport into the astral plane and destroy the Shadow King's mind. The casualties caused by the Shadow King's attack were enough to convince Destiny to accompany Nightcrawler and the X-Men on a mission to Apocalypse's stronghold; her presence was pivotal to the heroes' success in restoring Earth-616 and repairing the timestream. The Shadow King would survive, and return to a host body in Apocalypse's citadel. He would advise Apocalypse when Domino failed to capture the X-Man. When the nuclear bombs were launched by the Human High Council, he would detect all the death and destruction and inform Apocalypse about the strike. Apocalypse would retaliate by unleashing his sea-wall defense system. After Weapon X betrayed the X-Men to become the heir of Apocalypse, the Shadow King became his agent and chief telepath. He also regained his psychical body as Ahmal Farouk. | Powers = Telepathy: He is a telepath of a very high order. He was said to be second only to Professor X, but this has probably changed since other telepaths have since surfaced. *''Astral Projection Possession:'' Shadow King is able to possess other beings while on the astral plane. *''Astral Plane Alteration:'' He can control the astral plane (which only the most powerful telepaths can do). *''Immortal:'' As an astral form he can only be harmed by attacks able to damage such a form, such as psychically or using certain magic weapons. He has demonstrated the ability to live beyond the death of his physical body. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Shadow King doesn't have a physical form but has to possess others' bodies | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility